


Eight Years and They Miss You, Tommy

by RiverLightning



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But thaz okie cuz he be healin' and he be learning, Gen, I had fun with this au, I wrote somethig kinda happy!, Iz cutE, Not Canon Complient, So is Phil, Some characters might be occ, Techno is back, This was written before Tommy was actually exiled, Tommy changes his look, Tommy got exiled, Tommy trains the kids of the nearby village, Wilbur is alive again!, but they can still tell iz him, he also lets the little girls play with his hair, iz been eight years guyz, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverLightning/pseuds/RiverLightning
Summary: It's been eight years since Tommy's been exiled. He and Ranboo stayed connected for the first five before Tommy seemingly dissappered, and has been presumed dead for about two and a half to three years.But Tommy isn't dead. He's been hanging out by the oceans blocks and blocks away, protecting and bonding with the nearby village.His new life of peace and quiet is interupted when five familiar strangers suddenly show up.
Comments: 96
Kudos: 741





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is brief history of what happened.
> 
> The second chapter will be out hopefully in a few hours.
> 
> I had fun with this.

It had been eight years since Tommy had been exiled again. Eight years since anyone from the Smp had seen the blonde haired teen. He and Ranboo had kept contact for the first five via letters, but the day marking the sixth year of Tommy’s exile, Ranboo declared with a shattered heart that he hadn’t heard from his friend for a month straight. 

Tommy was proclaimed MIA for about six months. 

Six years and a half, he was presumed dead. 

No one from the Smp knew what had actually happened to their youngest member. Or ex-member, I should say. 

What happened to the blonde, you may ask? 

Well at first, he wandered. 

Blocks upon blocks, he ran as far as he could from the people he once thought of as a family. Tommy passed through villages and towns, staying for five days at most before disappearing once again. He would trade and protect, killing monsters during the night, trading with the locals by day. Over the years, legends and stories were created and shared about this mysterious wanderer. 

But soon, our favorite blonde settled down. He chose a nice, secluded area by the water. As the now twenty-four year old settled, he built. 

His house was formed by spruce and dark oak wood, accompanied by light gray stained glass, a design he found while passing through a place inhabited by a large group, from a shop that sold dozens of supplies. The players there offered him a place to stay, but he politely declined. 

Over the years, his anger had dissipated away, all that was left was loneliness and slight bitter love. 

He realized (read: convinced) that his banishment was because of his character. Which, I guess in this case, it was. So he decided to change himself. He told himself to not make the same mistake. So he didn’t. For once, he listened to the voice in his head that was calm. The voice of common sense.Tommy decided to also change his look. No longer was his hair blonde, replaced instead with a nice soft brown. He also let it grow out. Two reminders of his older brothers. 

Every week, he allowed the little girls of the village to play with his long hair. Braiding it, putting flowers in it, braiding flowers into it, the list goes on. 

Along with his hair, his outfit also changed. Moving from his original red and white t-shirt, he now sported a smooth white dress shirt covered by a collared sports jacket. His jeans stayed the same. Steeled-toed boots replaced his worn down sneakers. His attitude had also mellowed out, a voice now quiet and calm, a large difference from his old loud and chaotic shouting. Everything was going alright for the lonely boy. Sure, he was exiled from one of the only families he had ever known, but he forgave them. He grew up. 

Nearby, a village could be found. The people there cared for the broken man, and treated him like the age he was, not a mindless puppet. 

Of course, however, nothing can start without coming to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's day was peaceful, but that changed when a group of village boys visited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was coming out soon ;)

It started on the mark of his eighth year gone. Some of the kids in the village, ones who he trained, appeared at his house one day. They rambled on, talking over each other, trying to tell the man the story of why they had come to him. Tommy tried to piece together what they were saying, until finally he raised his hands up. 

“One at a time, what happened?” He asked.

“Emerine spotted people who looked just like you approaching the village!” One of the little boys, Christopher, exclaimed. 

That caught Tommy’s attention real quick. “Take me to them.” He demanded. 

The group ran, Tommy following, towards the village as fast as they could go. They arrived just in time to see a group of five running towards them, four of them chasing the fifth. 

As the group approached, the one in the lead looked straight at Tommy and froze. The man did the same. 

“Tommy?” Dream whispered, shocked. 

Tommy nodded wordlessly. “What are you doing so far from the Smp, Dream?” 

At this point, the four others, who Tommy recognized as Sapnap, George, Bad, and Antfrost, had caught up the runner. 

“Dream, why did you st-” the words died on Ant’s tongue as he noticed the crowd. “Oh.” 

Tommy bit his lip as he faced the men who plagued his mind for years. A tug on his jacket snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down. One of the girls who loved to braid his hair was staring up at him.

“Mr. Tom, are you okay?” She asked quietly, the other children also watching him with worry. A small smile broke out onto his face. He bent down and swiftly picked the child up before facing the men in front of him. 

“Yes, Arlis, I’m fine. These are some old friends of mine.” Tommy explained. Turning back to the guys, Tommy asked again, “What are you doing so far from the Smp?”

Dream snapped out of his own stupor and scratched the back of his neck. “Annual manhunt. All of the land around the Smp had already been raided and used. For the past seven years, we’ve been spreading out.” the legend explained. 

Bad made his way to the front of the group, eyes filled with tears taking in the changes. After checking the boy thoroughly, the demon gasped as he took notice of the teen’s hair. “You dyed and grew it out.” he whispered, swiftly making the connection between the choices in style. 

“Even if they didn’t love me anymore, I still loved them. I couldn’t forget them even if I wanted to.” Tommy replied. He set Arlis down, then turned to the group and spread his arms. Bad immediately flung himself into the younger’s arms. 

Realizing that this was a private matter, the citizens and the children returned to what they were doing beforehand. 

“We thought you died. Ranboo and Purpled were heartbroken. Thank muffins you’re alive!” Bad whispered as he gripped the man. 

Tommy noticed the lack of mention of anyone else. 

“How is everyone? Is L’manburg still alive?” Tommy asked, looking towards Dream. The elder nodded. 

“After you left for the final time, sorry about that, by the way, I came to sense and talked to L’manburg. Tubbo and I came to an agreement not too long after, naming our countries as allies. Tubbo asked Ranboo to take over for him, to which Ranboo declined and so Quackity took control until Tubbo turned twenty. Then Tubbo took back the presidency. We also came to an agreement with Techno and Phil. They’re back now.” 

Dream then paused. “We also found a way to bring Wilbur back.” he muttered. 

Time stopped for Tommy as he was forced into the past, remembering all of the shenanigans that happened with his brothers. 

“They’re back?” he asked quietly. Sap nodded. 

“They’re back. They miss you, y’know.” 

Tommy stood there in shock. His brothers were back. Together again. Wilbur was alive. Techno was with the others, not isolated. Tubbo had stepped down, then came back after he grew older. So much had happened and he wasn’t there for it. They were back. And they missed him. Ranboo and Purpled miss him as well. They didn’t forget about him. 

Tommy almost couldn’t believe it. 

“They would want me back?” Tommy asked in disbelief. George smiled softly at him. 

“They want you there so much. They miss you! I think everyone does.” Tommy looked at the group with tears threatening to fall. 

“B-but all that I, that I did! How could they miss someone who was so destructive?” 

Dream placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“You did nothing wrong. That was all me. And I’m sorry for making them exile you. Again. That wasn’t right of me.” The two of them held eye contact for a split moment before the dams broke. 

Tears streamed down Tommy’s cheeks as he thought of the home that forced him away. Taking pity on him, Sap and George were quick to hug him tight, whispering their own apologies. 

“I would love to go back… But I’ve already made a life for myself here.” Tommy muttered quietly. 

Dream, George, Sapnap, and Bad all looked at each other, lost as to what to do. Suddenly, Antfrost got an idea.

“What if we hosted a special holiday town here? That way, Tommy gets to keep his life here while we have a place to visit every holiday?” The group all lit up, happy with a solution. 

Things would be okay, they would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad yall have liked it so far <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy reflects on what has happened. 
> 
> He realizes that he is to blame. (He's not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is basically going to be a bunch of oneshots of an au that I have created. They will be in no particular order whatsoever. If any of you have ideas, let me know!
> 
> This one is set basically in the first year or so of Tommy's exile.

It took Tommy three days to finally realize his mistakes. He finally figured out what they all meant when they told him to stop shouting, stop being annoying, to just stop.

~~_The mistakes weren't his. This he doesn't know._ ~~

Tommy realized that he was too loud, and decided to be quiet for once.

~~_The silence was awful, his mind was a plague._ ~~

He realized that he needed to be more calm. Overreacting didn't help him.

~~_Overreacting was his only defense._ ~~

He wandered alone, silently trading with villagers and defending villages.

_He started that two weeks after his exile. ~~The villagers never learned the true name of their hero.~~_

Weeks passed, and the legends of the one they called Sliver started to appear.

_It took only a week for the legends to reach the Smp. ~~Tubbo and Dream both wondered if this could be the boy they abandoned.~~_

He never stayed in one place, always moving. He wouldn't dare let himself be a bother to someone ever again.

_The villagers were sad to see him leave. The boy was polite, but oh so broken._

He was surprised to receive Ranboo's first letter.

_The fox who delivered it was a winter fox. ~~The boy wondered how something so beautiful could look at something so disgusting.~~_

Five months in, Tommy decided for a little more change.

_He picked up some new clothes from some of the more modern villages. ~~The lady who helped him was nice, he must have been finally doing something right.~~_

Five months and a week in, Tommy's hair was noticeably longer.

_He thought of his brother, and decided to keep it. ~~Something to keep the memories from fading.~~_

It took him seven months for him to hear of Sliver's story.

~~_He was shocked, people willingly would remember him._ ~~

He excitedly wrote to Ranboo about the stories and how there were people who also cared about him.

_The villagers were heartbroken to hear his cries of relief. Ranboo and Purpled cried knowing it was the people around them who hurt the boy in the first place._

By eight months, Tommy had grown two more inches and had to get his clothes tailored.

_The seamstress couldn't help but worry over how skinny this boy was. ~~Tommy declined her offers of food.~~_

Over a year later, and Tommy's reputation grew. Techno and Dream were surpassed only by Sliver in terms of fighting and popularity.

Back in the Smp, they were able to bring Wilbur back.

~~_His mind fixed, his memories almost all back._ ~~

Techno and Phil also returned.

~~_It took the entire Dream Team plus Niki, Bad, and Skeppy to keep the brothers and father from murdering L'manburg._ ~~

Tubbo soon realized his mistake and stepped down, offering the presidency to Ranboo.

~~_The other teen coldly declined, so the position went to Quackity and Fundy._ ~~

No one saw Tubbo for almost two full years.

~~_Niki only saw him when giving him food._ ~~

Things would be rough for a while. But that's okay. Because all of them realized the mistake. And even though Tommy thinks all of the blame is on him, he would heal.

Besides. Sliver was unbreakable, kind, and quiet.

~~_Unbreakable was an overstatement. The boy had already broke._ ~~

One day it would be okay.

But to be honest?

** That day was very far away. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village kids love Mr. Tom. He teaches the boys how to defend themselves, each other, and the village. He lets the girls play with his hair. But sometimes the kids wonder: Where did Mr. Tom come from and why is he always so sad?
> 
> In other words: meet my children ocs! They're really cute! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are crazy. The support on this is massive and I can't thank you all enough!
> 
> Meet the kids! Loveable, adorable, and fiercely protective, these kids will do anything to protect those who they love. 
> 
> This might get a little repetitive, so sorry for that.

Arlis Stonewood was six years old when Mr. Tom arrived in her village. She remembers how her brothers and all the other kids ran towards the entrance behind the village leaders, trying to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. When one of her brothers, Haden, finally took pity on her, he picked her up and her eyes met the man's.

His eyes were a dark sapphire blue. His clothes were a style that she had only seen a few times, when someone from a modern village had visited the old-style town. His hair was long and, in her personal opinion, pretty. It was a chocolate color that shone in the sun. However, she could also see bits of blonde at the roots, so she assumed that the brown was a dye.

Christopher, who was her other brother, had done the same thing. Except his was shorter, a different color, and not as pretty. It's easy to pick things up when your siblings had done the same thing.

Anyways, back to the strange man.

He had a backpack that hung over one shoulder and his steps looked painful, almost as if he was hurt, which was slightly concerning to little Arlis, and the other kids thought so too. One of the older boys, Charles, slowly inched through the crowd of adults and towards the man.

"You look like you're hurt. Are you okay?" Charles asked. The question seemed to surprise the man. After a little while, the man sighed.

"To be completely honest? I don't know." His voice was a little raspy, like it hadn't been used in a long time. "My name is Charles. This is my village, we call it Spitzville." A chuckle rippled through the crowd of adults, only interrupted by our chief. "Actually, it's called Forest Peak. The kids somehow came up with that little name somewhere, and have yet to tell any of the adults how it came to be. I am Chief Haroon, but please, call me Rodric."

The man smiled slightly and shook the chief's hand. "My name is Tom-" His voice froze for a moment, as if trying to decide something. "Tom. My name is simply Tom. Would it be alright for me to stay a while? I've been journeying for a while."

Chief Haroon had allowed the man to stay, and soon everyone was seated at the community campfire. All the kids had hurried to settle around Tom. Arlis was lucky enough to sit right behind him, with her friend Jennavieve next to her. Over the course of the night, the kids excitedly begged Tom to tell them stories of his travels. At some point, Christopher had referred to him as Mr. Tom, and soon all the kids were calling him that, much to his amusement.

But Arlis and Jennavieve couldn't help but pay attention to the man's hair.

"Mr. Tom?" Jennavieve's voice cut through the air before any of the others could speak.

"Yes, kleintje?" Mr. Tom replied.

"What did you say? Also, would it be okay if Arlis and I played with your pretty hair?"

The new word had thrown everyone off. Mr. Tom just laughed softly.

"Kleintje. It means 'little one' in Dutch. And of course you may. I would be honored if you did."

Slowly, a connection grew between Mr. Tom and the children of Forest Peak. After days of pleading, the children convinced the man to stay with them. That was about two and a half years ago.

Now Arlis was eight, almost nine.

Mr. Tom had built a house just outside of the village borders. Everyday he would enter the village to trade with the adults, train the boys (and some of the girls), help around the village where he could, and worked with some of the older men to make the village more safe.

Every other day, he would make time to allow the girls and women of the village to play with his hair. Monthly, his hair would need to be re-dyed, which Mrs. Stonewood would help with.

Now, today was quiet. Mr. Tom had already went home for the day. Arlis, Jennavieve, and a few other girls were sitting on top of the protective walls, talking about nothing in particular. Below them, Christopher, Haden, Charles and the other boys were on the training course that had been set up, sparing and dueling just for fun. Suddenly, one of the girls, Emerine, squinted into the distance.

"Hey, does anyone know who those guys are?" she asked. Eyes turned to the horizon to see four men chasing another. The girls looked at each other before scrambling to get down.

"Haden, Chris!" Jennavieve called, making all the boys freeze.

"What's going on? I thought you were going to stay up there a little longer?" Charles questioned. "People approaching! We don't recognize any of them!" Emerine explained.

The boys looked at each other. "Girls, you need to go get Chief Haroon. Christopher, Haden, Robert, Levi, and I will all go and get Mr. Tom. The rest of you, prepare for a fight, just in case. We'll be back soon." And with that, the children split up.

No one was going to hurt their village.

Not if they could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only another chapter or two until the actual reunion. If anyone has any ideas or wants to see something, comment and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> A little more information on the named kids:
> 
> Arlis and Christpher are siblings. Arlis is almost nine, Christopher is twelve, and their eldest brother Haden is fifteen. Christopher dyes his hair a dark purple, but his original hair color is ginger. Children to Mr. and Mrs. Stonewood
> 
> Charles and Emerine are also siblings, twins both aged seventeen. Children to Chief Haroon and his wife
> 
> Jennavieve is younger than Arlis, but only by two months. Child of unnamed parents. They may or may not get named in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is called, plans are made, and children plot their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.... The support on this is freaking crazy!!!!
> 
> Thank you for all the ideas for this story! Updates for the next two weeks or so might be stretched thin because of finals, but I have many ideas for this, so don't worry!

When The Dream Team plus Bad and Ant burst into the Smp, far earlier than expected, Purpled and Punz were obviously confused.

“Did they catch you already, Dream? I’m disappointed.” Punz playfully mocked. Dream hurriedly shook his head, running past the two. The hunters didn’t give an answer either, instead opting to just grab their arms and pull them along.

Dream rushed through the Smp, calling a mandatory emergency meeting. Approaching L’manburg, the green-clad man skidded to a halt.

“Hey Tubbo, emergency meeting!” Slowly, the large group of people that made up the entirety of Dream Smp surrounded Dream.

Over the eight years, more people had joined, including Drista, Lani, and a few other well-known names.

“As you all are aware, the hunters and I were doing our annual manhunt! Because the land that surrounds our Smp has been explored before, we’ve been going farther and farther out. Well, this time we found something intriguing and exciting.”

“A village, untouched by any of us or any of those in Hermitcraft, with a wall around it’s borders. As you can guess, I headed towards it immediately. From a distance, I saw a few figures sitting on the wall, talking. They noticed us quickly and ran down, assumingly to tell someone. As I approached the entrance, a large crowd had gathered, one man standing in front and holding a sword in his hand.”

The crowd waited in silence for the legend to conclude his story. They all were wondering the importance of this mysterious village and the man.

“The man was Tommy.”

* * *

Tubbo froze. Tommy, his best friend, the one who he banished (regrettably), wasn’t dead after all.

“Wait, you’re telling me Tommy, our baby brother, has been alive this entire time?” Techno asked, his voice hoarse. Dream nodded excitedly.

“I swear this isn’t a joke!”

Purpled and Ranboo were both frozen in shock. The boy they cared for was still out there. He wasn’t dead.

“That brings us to our second point.” George started again. “Because Tommy has seemingly made a place for himself there, we have come to an agreement.”

The crowd’s attention came back to the goggled hunter quickly.

“As per our quick request, the village and Tommy have allowed the Smp to create something akin to a holiday village there. For times like Christmas, Thanksgiving, or St. Patrick’s Day, we have the opportunity to stay at the side village for a little while. That also allows us to trade with the villagers.” A nervous but happy look crossed over Bad’s face as he took over the announcement. “That also will allow us to reunite with Tommy.”

Cheers erupted from the crowd, as plans and ideas were being thrown left and right. Dream smiled softly. It’s been too long since his server has been this happy.

* * *

Tommy watched the horizon nervously. The kids had joined him as they waited for the strange men and others to appear. Levi, Robert, and Haden had all been talking when a question dawned upon Levi.

“Mr. Tom? Who exactly are these people?” Tommy blinked, snapping out of his slight trance. “These men and women are from my past. They’re good people. Although they did hurt me, it was for the best.”

Immediately, the kids all understood. These were the people who broke their mentor in the first place. A wave of slight resentment slithered through the kids. This man has helped all of them in so many ways. But when they met him he was broken, lost. Arlis, Jennavieve, Charles, and the other children made a silent promise.

These people would pay for hurting Mr. Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it?
> 
> If anyone wants to see something specific, comment and I'll see what I can do!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple scene and pov changes, sorry about that. 
> 
> The server arrive, Tommy's distracted, and Purpled remembers why children scare him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all for the late update! School is annoying and finals are coming up. However, here it is, the next chapter of EYTM,T! 
> 
> Thank you all for the support on this, it really helps my motivation to keep this going!

In total, it took three and a half months for everyone to gather supplies and travel all the way to Forest Peak. During that time, Tommy had nervously watched the entrance to the village he now called home. He wondered what his old family had turned out to be.

The Dream Team told him all about how Lani and Drista had officially joined, as well as how many other children who needed a home had shown up. It surprised the young man just how much his old server had changed. He was told stories of how the server was one. A group now, instead of constant war. How every night the entirety of DreamSmp would meet up for dinner and songs around a campfire.

Bad had told Tommy it was because of him, saying how it was because of their realization of how much the teens had truly gone through.

Tommy didn't take it that way.

In his mind, the blonde-now brunette- was always at fault. In Tommy's ears, the words mashed together, torturing him over and over about how they were celebrating his extraction from the server.

Tommy had only given the hooded man a sad smile.

This, as expected, didn't miss the eyes of the kids.

These people had hurt their mentor and friend.

The adults could only wonder exasperatedly on how their future generation would take their revenge on the unknown server.

* * *

_"Alright, alright, everyone settle down!" Emerine yelled, causing the room to go silent. Charles nodded a thanks to his sister before returning his attention to his friends._

_"Welcome one and all to the annual prank war meeting. Now, before we actually go into it, we have some things to discuss." The room was quiet, the children of the village looking up intrigued at their future chief._

_"As you all know, there are some people from Mr. Tom's past visiting in a few days' time. However, it is obvious to all of us that these are the ones who hurt him. I know all of you have been looking forward to today, but I have a proposition."_

_"The prank war, as all of you know, is a beloved annual tradition that allows us kids to cause havoc while remaining mostly unpunished. The usual rules state that we are to stay within our respective teams. And that will continue to be so. However, this month will be different. Instead of aiming against each other, however, I say we change it up a bit."_

_The multiple devious looks that were shown upon the children of Forest Peak that night were ones to be feared._

* * *

The time had come. Outlines of numerous people could be seen approaching in the distance. Tommy, the villagers, and the children all gathered around the guarded entrance, watching the outlines grow closer. It was just around mid-afternoon when the people officially arrived.

"Dream." Tommy greated calmly, holding a hand out to the man, who smiled back. "Tommy. Thank you again for allowing this to happen." Tommy nodded awkwardly. "As long as you keep to our agreed terms, we will keep to ours."

The younger man paused hesitantly.

"I do think it is wise to mention that the children of Forest Peak do tend to have annual prank wars. It has escaped anyone who doesn't participate in how long they last, so if something from any of your builds explodes some kind of powder on you, that was probably meant for someone else."

* * *

_The children often remember Mr. Tom telling them of his old family._

_They were told stories of his brothers: The musical and authority of one Wilbur Soot, the unmatched ability and skill of Techno._

_They were told of the Dream Team: the leader being Techno's rival and one of the legend's best friends, the arsonist who stuck by the green man for years, and the goggled oldest who was the main brain of their operation._

_They were told of L'manburg and of Manburg. The place that he built from the ground, and the things that followed._

_Fundy, his nephew. Eret, the man who asked for power and received it, but by a large fault._

_Mr. Tom did, however, warn them. "Before I left, Eret had come to us. To me. He had said he was sorry, he wanted redemption. I'm not entirely sure he got it, but I've forgiven him long ago."_

_The kids took this into account. This Eret guy wouldn't go unpunished, but he definitely would get better off than some of the others._

_Yes, they've been told stories, and in the end, they knew who to target and who to leave alone. Needless to say, things were going to get interesting very, very soon._

* * *

Tommy was showing the Smp around the village when Arlis and Jennavieve ran up to him.

"Mr. Tom, Mr. Tom! Dad said he needed help along the east wall, something about sightings of pillagers or something like that!" Jennavieve said, speaking quickly. Tommy sighed and nodded, throwing an apologetic look towards the surprised Smp members.

"Very well. Kids, could you all please show them the rest of the same tour I was given?" Arlis nodded with a smile as the man walked away. She and Jennavieve watched until he was finally out of sight before whipping around to stare at the group. All the other village children came up behind the two, Charles and Emerine making their way to the front.

"So you are the ones that broke him in the first place?" Charles asked. Dream and Tubbo's eyes widened, while murmurs broke out through the Smp.

"I- we- well- I guess? Look, we're truly sorry about what we did to him." Sapnap explained. Emerine shook her head.

"Yeah well, either way he was broken when he arrived. And we know it was your fault. Obviously not all of you, but the majority. So here's the deal."

At once, the children all glared at certain members of the group.

"Even if he has forgiven you, we aren't as willing. He thought that everything was his fault. He was scared to even ask for help from us. And that is your fault entirely. So the warning comes now. Watch out, because we won't go easy." The children all nodded, faces dark and blank.

Tubbo swallowed quietly and turned to look at Dream, who bit his lip.

"Of course, we'll keep our revenge within the agreed terms. But even then," Christopher, who was the one speaking at the moment, let out a low laugh. "Have fun for the next few weeks. You won't know when our revenge will start." And with that, the looks of promised suffering were wiped off of the children's faces and replaced by looks of pure innocence.

"Now come on! The tour doesn't give itself!"

Purpled nervously followed Arlis and the others as they moved as one down the street, telling the history of their village as they went like they didn’t just threaten the server.

See, _this_ is why children scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pranks are coming, and they won't be pretty.
> 
> I do need some help, though! I am not good with pranks at all, so what better than to ask ideas from you guys? If yalls have a prank you want to see the kids pull off, comment them below!
> 
> The prankster(s):  
> Who is being pranked:  
> Description of prank: (This can be general or specific, your pick.)
> 
> I do have a small list of people who will not be pranked due to standings:  
> Purpled  
> Ranboo  
> Skeppy  
> Bad  
> Captain Puffy  
> Niki  
> Basically anyone from the Badlands.
> 
> I can't wait to see what you guys come up with, and thank you for reading!
> 
> ~River


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first prank of many has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are going to be spaced out, with only one or two pranks per. This chapter has only one, an introduction to what's to come.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I'm still taking ideas, so if ya want, go ahead and comment a prank!

The first prank played happened the night of their arrival. Two of the children, Arlis and Charles decided to make dessert for the group. They made two cakes, with the excuse of having so many people. One was a regular chocolate cake with strawberry filling and buttercream frosting. The other, an overcooked vanilla cake with an overly sweet red filling and mashed potatoes acting as a frosting.

It was utterly disgusting. It was perfect.

During the party, the kids ran around, warning each other of which cake tasted like what, and telling the adults who they weren’t targeting what they had done.

“Certain people need to sit on one side of the table, and the others on the other side.” Charles explained. Looking at the table, Jennavieve was hit with an idea.

“Mom and dad suggested earlier to put name tags for certain people. We can do that!” She exclaimed.

It took about ten minutes to place the name tags at the correct spots. Dinner was called, and then the adults started talking. Arlis and Charles looked at each other and nodded, before getting up and going to grab the two cakes.

“It’s dessert time! We made cake!” Arlis announced, holding the yummy cake. She sat hers down in front of Mr. Tom and a woman he said was named Niki.

Charles grinned and placed his down in front of Dream and Techno, who smiled nervously.

“Dig in!” Arlis called. Tommy smiled at the kids and took a slice of the good cake.

“This is really good guys!” he praised. The two culprits smiled brightly. “Thanks! We worked really really hard on them!”

Dream sliced the cake carefully, watching Charles warily as he did.

“Hey Dream, could you please cut me a piece?” Sap asked. Dream took the piece he had cut and handed it to the arsonist.

Sap took a bite, thought for a moment, then shrugged.

Assuming it was good, Dream and Techno, who by now had their own pieces, each took a precarious bite. Techno’s eyes widened as the awful combination that had been called cake hit his taste buds.

“It’s really good, right?” Arlis asked, smiling innocently. Techno nodded slowly, and swallowed, wincing.

“It’s, er, great.” he muttered, glancing at Dream, who also was struggling to consume the monstrosity.

“Yep, really, uh, really good.” the masked man affirmed, struggling not to throw up.

Tommy glanced down the table to see two of the strongest people he knew struggling to consume the cake. More people from that side of the table had also just taken a bite, and one by one was realizing the horror that they had just eaten.

The only one who didn’t seem affected was Sapnap, who was happily keeping conversation with the town’s local butcher, who seemed to also have a love for fire.

George, not seeing the trap so expertly laid, stared at Dream and Techno in shock. “You can actually eat this? This is awful!”

Arlis and George shared eye contact, the child smirking, as George’s eyes widened.

“Y-you don't like it?” she whimpered. Tommy looked up from his spot and gave George a disappointed look.

“I, uh, I mean, it’s just, I, um,” Thinking quickly, George swallowed. “I, uh, in the past year or so, I, uh, a witch hit me with a, an original potion that has, uh, affected my, my taste buds. Yeah.”

Tommy gave the man an unimpressed look, while Arlis struggled not to burst out laughing.

“If you say so.” she said, then she turned to Wilbur and Phil, who also were struggling to eat the awful dessert. “Do you two like it?” Wilbur hummed as he pushed through the pain.

“It’s good, thank you.”

Charles grinned and slid up beside him. “You want another?” He asked slyly.

Wilbur turned his head to the boy and frowned. “Are you always this evil, or are we a special occasion?” Chuckling, Charles smirked as he placed another piece on the ex-ghost’s plate. “Special occasion.” he whispered.

Tubbo, who had the blessing of sitting next to Tommy, looked down the table at the people down there. After seeing the reactions of everyone else, he was relieved to be sitting on Tommy’s side of the table. Christopher came up to him.

“You escaped this one, Mr. President, but for the next few pranks, you won’t be as lucky.” he whispered. Tubbo felt a shiver run down his spine.

Meanwhile, Charles fist-bumped his dad while Arlis high-fived her siblings and parents.

Jennavieve and Emirine smirked at each other. Tomorrow, their turn came. They were excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap's taste buds are certainly, uh, questionable. 
> 
> Thank you IzumiTaiki for this prank! I had a lot of fun with this one!
> 
> Let the one-sided prank war begin!!!!
> 
> ;) 
> 
> ~River


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank numero dos. 
> 
> Plus a little bit of lore. <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dream, Techno's having fun, the girls are enjoying themselves.
> 
> And..... a curse? What's this?

The next prank was a little difficult to pull off, but the two girls managed.

A very manly yell (read: high pitched shriek) echoed through the clearing that the Smp members had decided to use for their holiday village. George and Sapnap ran into the starter hut in which Dream was staying in, and promptly burst out laughing.

During the night, when everyone was asleep, Jennavieve and Emerine met up outside Dream’s starter hut. In Emrine’s hand, a black marker and some white clay, in Jennavieve’s, a handful of different bright pink colored dye.

* * *

The two snuck into the house, careful not to kick anything. They made their way towards the sleeping man, both quietly laughing and shushing each other.

“Go to the closet, anything green, dye pink. Got it? Unless it’s threaded Llama fur.” Emerine commanded, pointing to the closet. Jennavieve nodded and walked towards the closet, opening it. Emerine turned to her own task.

Picking up the mask on the bedside table, taking great care not to look at the sleeping man’s face, Emerine grinned.

Mr. Tom had told the group about Dream’s obsession with not showing anyone his face. Not seeing the man’s face was already pretty easy. It only helped that the girl’s effects from the curse could be bent to her favor.

Closing her eyes, Emerine was rendered half-blind.

Feeling around, Emerine grabbed the mask. Placing it on her face briefly, She found the places to avoid placing the clay and pulled the mask off. After wetting the clay, Emerine rubbed the substance over the mask and waited for it to dry. While waiting, the older girl looked over to the younger.

After receiving her task, Jennavieve had rushed over to the closet. Only to find that it was locked. That was no problem for her or her effects from the curse. Focusing on her hand, Jennavieve reached inside the locked closet and felt around. Finding the locking mechanism, the girl swiftly unlocked it. She opened the closet and was surprised at the sheer number of green items of clothing. Jennevieve took everything out and sorted it.

When Emerine had looked over to see how the younger was doing, Jennevieve held up a green, sleeveless, hooded crop top, covering a black turtleneck.

The two girls froze at the sight, before falling down, holding back peals of laughter. They held onto each other, trying to muffle their hard breathing.

“Okay, this is great and all, but we only have fifteen minutes until the curse acts up. Get to work, girlie.” The two girls split up once more.

_**Time skip cause I’m lazy** _

Dream huffed as his friends laughed. He crossed his arms.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Sapnap giggled. “Haven’t seen that one in a while.”

The crop top outfit from last night now adorned the blonde man, the smiley mask sitting on the side of his head.

_Er, sorry about that. What I meant to say was this:_

_The crop top outfit from last night now adorned the blonde man, the **OWO** mask sitting on the side of his head._

“Yeah, well. I would be wearing my usual gear, but I don’t think it would do much for my rep.” The other two members of the Dream Team leaned in and saw the closet. Every piece of clothing was hot pink, bubblegum pink, pastel pink, or baby pink.

“You’re kidding.” George asked, shocked.

“Nope. They even got the 2027 outfit.” Dream muttered, holding the baby pink outfit. This one included fishnets, long sleeves, and black outlines.

Yeah, 2027 was not a good year for the admin.

Just then, Sapnap’s eyes widened. “Hey Dre, don’t you have a meeting with the town chief in twenty minutes?”

Nearby, the giggles of two girls could be heard as a pained yell echoed from the house.

* * *

Later that day, Dream would find a note telling him that all the dye was washable, except for the outfit with the fishnets because that was threaded Llama fur, and that Emerine and Jennavieve were the culprits.

At that time, Techno smirked as the two girls handed him some photos, passing them out to the other kids. Man, he loved having blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't any of you worry about the curse, that will be revealed in due time.  
> ;)
> 
> Anyways, thank you mhei_lynn for this beautiful prank. This was fun to write!
> 
> Also, I apologise for the rushed ending, I wasn't entirely sure how to end it. 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! Hopes to a better 2021!!!
> 
> ~River


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pranks come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The last few pranks are here!
> 
> I am very sorry to those who sent in the pranks that I used. I'm afraid I didn't do them justice. 
> 
> Mentions of Ptsd, as well as memories from abusive relationships. (platonic and business ones, not romantic.)
> 
> I didn't really put a lot of effort into this one, but oh well.

Tubbo was about to murder somebody, and by the looks of it, so was Techno and Dream. Over the course of a week, people from the Smp (specifically the dteam, the sbi family minus Tommy plus Tubbo, and a few other members of New L’manburg) have complained about being jumped by unknown people either pelting them with flour and eggs, or covering them in honey and feathers.

The three men had an idea who the culprits could be, but they weren’t entirely sure which ones.

They weren’t sure what to think when it turned out that it wasn’t the kids at all.

Oh no.

It was the adults.

After Jennavieve and Emerine’s prank, the adults of the town came together for their monthly meeting. Tommy tended to not come to those, so they were safe to plot.

They discussed the pranks, commenting on the genius of them, before Jennavieve’s mom, Christine, thought of an idea.

“What if we did our own prank? Nothing too hard, just something fun.”

And thus started the egg/flour and honey/feathers prank. Each time one of the ‘targets’ were seen, the nearest adult would pelt them with their ammo. It was glorious.

* * *

Dream had had enough. He was sick of the constant eggs or honey remaining on his clothes, and feathers could be found everywhere. To top it all off, mere days after the dirt huts the Smp members were staying in were replaced by actual bases, all the furniture was turned upside down.

~~He was still not over Niki and Skeppy helping the kids for that one.~~

At the same time, Fundy, Eret, and Quackity had been dealing with this constant noise prank. The sound of doors and bells continuously going off was dragging them to insanity.

~~In their own words, not his.~~

Everyone suffering from the pranks were up to their wit’s end. They all knew the kids weren’t trying to be mean, they were just avenging their role model. Dream and Techno understood that. But the pranks had to stop at some point.

And they did. At a slight cost.

You see, the members of the Smp, especially those who participated in the wars, still had a little ptsd from them.

Tubbo couldn’t handle sudden loud noises like fireworks or TNT, unless he knew it was coming. And even then, the man couldn’t help but flinch.

Dream, for a reason he vowed to never say, was terrified of iron doors. He couldn’t stand them, and he avoided them at all costs.

Wilbur and Phil both weren’t entirely comfortable around swords, with the memory of Wilbur’s death always present.

Wilbur also hated the sounds of TNT, whether he knew it was coming or not.

Quackity flinched and shattering glass. Fundy did too.

Techno recoiled at any liquid or dust that jumped, the thoughts of blood overtaking his mind, the voices crying out at him.

Eret hated blackstone, memories of his own betrayal there to remind him of his faults.

They all feared something, and the results were never pretty.

But how were the kids supposed to know?

* * *

Dream couldn’t breathe. He and his friends were surrounded by blackstone, the exit covered with an iron door, and he couldn’t breathe. Memories from the tournament haunted his mind as he slowly backed into a corner and fell to the floor, shaking.

Tubbo was nervous. The walls were dark, just like the Final Control Room. Suddenly, a hissing sound started, and he screamed. Faintly, he could hear Wilbur doing the same.

Phil was frantically searching for a way out. His sons, his friends, were panicking. He felt useless.

Techno wasn’t thinking. Neither was Eret or Quackity. All three of them pulled out their swords.

Wilbur and Phil's panic grew even worse.

Glass shattered and an unknown substance flew and coated the group.

Everyone was a mess.

Some were crying or whimpering.

_TNT boomed, L’manburg was gone. A rocket flew, Tubbo’s lives disappeared. The shine of a sword, a mind molded to insanity is dead, Phil sits crying with the blood of his son on his hands._

Some were yelling.

_The blood of Techno’s enemies wouldn’t wash out. His skin was stained forever. The doors of a room of sand slammed shut behind Dream, he couldn’t escape, he awoke within a cage. Men flooded the room, Eret standing to the side. He was no longer welcomed._

And some were silent.

_Glass shattered as Schlatt threw another bottle at Quackity. The vice wasn’t sure what he did wrong this time. Fundy hid behind the duck hybrid, flinching as the angry president walked towards them._

Finally, the group escaped. Outside, they heard the laughter of children, but they didn’t focus on that. Looking towards the town, they saw Tommy and the town chief running towards them.

* * *

When Tommy heard the sound of TNT exploding, he went running. Something was happening, and the kids were involved.

~~Tommy wasn’t sure from which side the children were standing.~~

When he arrived, he froze.

Techno was supporting Phil. Wilbur and Tubbo were huddling together. Fundy clung to Quackity as they both shook. Dream sat to the side, breathing heavily.

~~Their eyes were all lost and glossed over.~~

“Children. Here. Now.” Charles led the kids over. All of them were laughing, talking about how good the prank was. Until they saw the members of the Smp.

“I’ll take care of the kids. You focus on them.” Rodric said. Tommy nodded.

He approached the group. Quackity and Fundy flinched. Tubbo whimpered. Wilbur broke out in apologies. Techno growled as he held Phil protectively. Dream shook even harder.

~~Tommy wondered how they never healed.~~

He knew he had to help heal them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They need help. Oof. 
> 
> The members of the Smp are now free of the pranks. 
> 
> So now, the next arc. 
> 
> I'm thinking I explain the curse mentioned last chapter, yeah?
> 
> With that being said, the cursed arc chapters won't be too long. And I don't really have ideas of where to go after that. 
> 
> Is there anything you guys want to see from this au? Any bonding, friendly rivalries, hurt/comfort, character exploration, anything? I'd be happy to write it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~River
> 
> PS:   
> Oops, almost forgot to give credit.   
> The Egg/flour prank was from HallowLiliac  
> The Feather/honey prank was from TrishFish7  
> The upside down furniture prank was from ErrorError_system_Failure  
> The Reltentless Noise prank was from ErrorError_system_failure  
> and the Idea for pranks going wrong ft. Ptsd was from LilacRS
> 
> Aspects for the final prank were pulled from anactualdumbass and LilacRS!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent in a prank. If I didn't do yours, I apologise greatly. <33333


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and introduction to the curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo....
> 
> I am very much sorry for not updating, i've been procrastinating.
> 
> But to make up for it, have some fluff!

Dream groaned quietly. Tommy had mainly sent him with Techno to help at the blacksmith shop and one of the nearby farms.

Harif, the blacksmith, was a kind older gentleman who was getting on in his years and was grateful for the help.

Jax, the farmer, was a younger man than Harif, but still older than the two warriors. He had them do chores around the farm, like milking the cows, feeding the animals, and tending to the wheat and carrots.

Techno was only mildly disappointed it wasn’t a potato farm.

Dream was exhausted, but was silently thankful for the distractions.

* * *

It was on a Wednesday morning when the two warriors really got a taste of healing.

“Excuse me, Mr. Dream? Mr. Techno?”

Dream and Techno looked up to see one of the girls, Emerine, standing behind them with a shy look. A little ways away, a few more of the village girls were also standing.

“Do either of you mind if the girls and I play with your hair?” the girl asked.

The two warriors glanced at each other. They had seen the things the girls could do with Tommy’s hair, and they couldn’t help but admit that the hairstyles were practical and kept the twenty-four year old’s face clear.

In other words, they were impressed and wanted to see what the girls could do for them but didn’t really want to ask.

“We would love it if you would.” Dream replied kindly, not allowing Techno to say anything.

“Yay! C’mon, c’mon!”

Techno shot Dream a look as they were dragged towards the middle of the village. The two were brought all the way to the central fountain, where Tommy was sitting on the ground getting his own hair down while talking to the children. Looking up at Emerine’s exclamations, Tommy broke out laughing as he saw his blood-brother and pseudo-brother being ushered by seven to fourteen year old girls.

Techno glanced at the two girls behind Tommy and watched as they braided his hair in many complex patterns.

“Couldn’t resist, could you Em?” Tommy asked, causing the girl to laugh sheepishly. “What? Their hair is long and pretty! Plus, it was getting in their face!” she defended.

Again, Tommy laughed. “I was wondering how long you were going to hold out.” He teased.

The two boys were shoved (in a gentle manner) down next to Tommy on either side, and Tommy’s conversation continued. About twenty minutes later, Ranboo and Purpled had appeared with Tubbo. The three sat down in front of the warriors, slipping into the conversation. Drista and Lani, along with Arlis, Jennavieve, and Captain Puffy, sat down as well. Puffy mindlessly brushed through Lani’s hair while Drista carefully placed Arlis and Jennavieve’s hair into matching buns.

Soon enough, the majority of the village and the Smp had gathered in the center of the village, caught in discussion or just basking in the comfort of each other. Anyone who wasn’t there was bound to show up in a short time frame, and talk of a large feast started to bounce about, mothers and bakers and cooks all planning on gathering food and bringing it to the middle.

* * *

Tommy was in bliss. The two sides of his life that mattered were conjoined and were getting along nicely. The children were playing, his old friends were smiling brightly as they conversed. He couldn’t have wished for a better day.

“Hey Emerine, I had a question.” Dream announced. Said girl tilted her head, humming to show acknowledgement as she braided, undid, and rebraided his hair.

“How on earth did you edit my mask without seeing my face?”

The children and Tommy froze.

Emerine cleared her throat. “Well, I, uh, I simply went blind.”

By now, Puffy, Techno, Drista, and Lani were curious as well.

“Went blind?” Techno asked. Tommy sighed and stood, as his braided bun was finished a while ago, looking around at the children.

“Are you sure all of you are ready for them to know?” he asked.

Sharing glances, Charles and Emerine, who were sitting next to each other, nodded.

“We trust them not to judge us. Besides, we follow alongside hybrids, and there are many in the party.” Charles explained.

“Very well. To put it simply,” Tommy started. “the children are _cursed_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it?
> 
> I hope so! 
> 
> The next two chapters or so are going to be about the children's curse and everything that happened there, but after that I'm opening the story up to any requests. Basically, is there anything in the story you want me to expand on or you want to see?
> 
> Again, I apologise for the horribly late update, hopefully my schedule will get better. 
> 
> ~River <33333333333

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter coming soon!


End file.
